ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Timeline in Ikaw lamang was based in the old era to the new time. Timeline 1964 In the era of the sugar industry boom in the small town of Salvacion, two children from opposite sides of society will meet: the young Samuel and Isabelle. Samuel is the son of an “obrero” Elena while Isabelle is the daughter of wealthy couple Gonzalo and Rebecca. Through Isabelle, Samuel meets Franco, the son of wealthy “hacienderos” Miranda and Eduardo. A natural-born farmer, Samuel teaches Franco how to plant sugar cane and in return, Franco teaches Samuel how to read. One night, a wild fire strikes the sugarcane field. Amidst the tragedy, Samuel is able to save Isabelle. However, with the influence of his grandfather Maximo, Franco claims he was the one who saved Isabelle. Relentless in their pursuit to know the truth as to who was behind the fire, Gonzalo was able to pinpoint a farmer as the culprit. To prove that the farmer was innocent, Samuel reveals that he was there when the fire happened and told everyone that he was the one who saved Isabelle. This ignites a rivalry between Samuel and Franco. 1975 After studying in London, Isabelle and Franco return to Salvacion. Meanwhile, Mona, the loyal friend and a secret admirer of Samuel, also returns to Salvacion from Manila where she studied. Samuel, on the other hand, continues his fight for the injustices against the Obreros. In the midst of this social turmoil, love develops between Samuel and Isabelle, to the consternation of Franco and Mona. A planned elopement and wedding between Samuel and Isabelle was foiled by Gonzalo, in favor of Franco. Samuel was abducted. To save him, Isabelle agrees to marry Franco. Heartbroken, Samuel starts a new life with Mona. Mona bears a son with Samuel named Gabriel while Isabelle and Franco are blessed with a daughter named Natalia. Things get worse when Eduardo reveals that he is the father of Samuel. 1984 Samuel decides to run against Franco as Governor, who was then the corrupt mayor of their town. During the election, Mona is killed in an ambush ordered by Maximo. Franco wins the election through cheating. Isabelle gives birth to Andrea. However Franco believes the child is Isabelle’s illegitimate child with Samuel. Franco abuses Isabelle and uses his children to keep her from leaving. To save Isabelle from Franco’s battering, Samuel plans to flee to Manila with Natalia and Andrea. Franco learns of the plan and manages to get Natalia from Isabelle. On September 23, the night of their elopement, Franco plants a bomb on the ship where Samuel, Isabelle and their families are taking going to Manila. The bomb explodes. Samuel, Isabelle, Gabriel and Andrea find themselves separated by fate. A few hours/days after the explosion, Samuel went to Franco's house and tried to kill Franco because he thought that Gabriel was dead. But since Franco said that Gabriel is alive, he didn't continue and this caused him to be detained for 20 years. Isabelle was gotten by two women to take care of her. She was considered of having amnesia. 1990 Calixto and Lupe decided to take care of Gabriel during the absence of his father. Because of Franco, they leave Salvacion and moved to Manila. 2005 Franco walks away with impunity, having been elected as Senator and rumored to be eyeing the presidency. Gabriel begins his revenge against him by sabotaging Natalia's wedding to James as he produces photos showing the latter flirting with another woman. A kind-hearted jail warden named Roman helps Samuel escape from jail. Samuel eventually locates Calixto , Lupe and Gabriel. In order to begin life anew and help Gabriel exact revenge against Franco, he and Calixto briefly return to Salvacion to dig and sell the gold bars that were buried with Maximo when he was buried alive by Gonzalo and Pacquito before the ship explosion. Isabelle , introducing herself as Dolores, helps Esther after the latter collapses in a public market. She becomes friends with Esther and Roger , and later meets Jacq , whom she is able to recognize as her daughter Andrea. Gabriel enters into a relationship with Natalia only to destroy their relationship later on as part of his revenge against Franco. While courting her, Gabriel follows her to Salvacion, accompanied by Jacq. Natalia informs her father's chief of staff and mistress Tessa about somebody who looks like her mother. The paths of Franco and Jacq then cross as a DNA test proves a father-daughter relationship between them. Franco holds a party introducing Andrea as his daughter. Isabelle sneaks into the party and Franco sees her. Franco manages to have his wife and children live in the same home, and resorts to devilish means to prevent Isabelle and Andrea from escaping again. Franco and Isabelle supposedly renew their vows, but Isabelle hints that she cannot love Franco the same way she loves Samuel. During this occasion, Samuel and Gabriel successfully rescue Andrea and Isabelle, but later on Natalia can only helplessly watch as Franco ruthlessly murders Samuel. Charges of murder, falsification of documents and domestic violence are filed against Franco but despite a legislative hearing and the issuance of a warrant of arrest against him by the NBI, he refuses to surrender, holding Andrea hostage. Franco and Gabriel go on a duel in the pier but Franco jumps to his death after getting pierced by a ship hook as he tries to escape. In the end, Andrea marries Gabriel and it is implied that Gabriel has regained the land in Salvacion that Franco took away from his family. Trivia *The timeline doesn't have a story arc that sets in the 90s. *The timeline Revolves Around Franco, Isabelle and Gabrielle Category:Ikaw Lamang Category:Timeline